mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 4
It Was Just A Misunderstanding is the fourth episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary Rarity believes Thunder Stone is cheating on her, which causes some drama to occur. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Mac Gem * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Lulu Luck * Sweetie Swirl * Periwinkle * Mrs. Peppermint * Ploomette * "Mysterious Mare" - named not revealed (debut) Story (Time skip - the next day) '-FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 8-' ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The Gem Sisters come in and are met by Rarity and her friends; they do not look happy.) * Rarity: Well, I didn't think the Gems would show up for school today...especially Garnet Gem. * Garnet Gem: Leave us alone, you little princess. * Rarity: Oh, I will...I just need you to tell me how it went. * Emerald Gem: What? * Rarity: So, Garnet. How does it feel...dancing with Thunder Stone, my boyfriend? (The Gems gasped, but Garnet immediately grew furious.) * Garnet Gem: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?! (The white unicorn levitates a photo from her sparkly blue saddlebag...) * Rarity: How, you ask? (...and shows it to the sisters.) * Rarity: (angry) Take. A. Look! (The Gems gasped again.) * Rarity: (angry) Thunder Stone is cheating on me with Garnet Gem! (stomping towards Amber) How could you do this to me, Amber Gem?! Did you tell her to do it?! * Amber Gem: What?! * Rarity: (angry) Don't say a word! I don't want to hear any more excuses! You know what, Amber? You're out of the Fashion Club...permanently! * Amber Gem: What? * Sapphire Gem: Wait a second. That...Garnet, that wasn't true, right? * Garnet Gem: No, it wasn't! (to Sweetie Swirl) Didn't we tell you not to do anything dumb with those photos? * Sweetie Swirl: I...I... * Pinkie Pie: Hey, leave her alone! * Garnet Gem: (furious) You shut your mouth, Pinkie Pie! (to Rarity) And YOU! You better let my sister back into your girly club, or else! * Rarity: (scoffs) Or else what? I could get Periwinkle to beat you up. * Garnet Gem: Ha! You're just afraid that I'll turn you black, red, and blue. * Rarity: Oh, well...in that case, my girls can ban your sisters from any clubs they've attended. Girls? * Twilight Sparkle: Sapphire, you're no longer a member of Student Council. * Pinkie Pie: And Citrine is out of the Cooking Club! * Periwinkle: And Garnet is no longer in the Sports Club! * Garnet Gem: WHAT?! * Citrine Gem: (tearfully) But I love the Cooking Club... * Emerald Gem: Now wait just a minute! Who says you girls are allowed to do that? I oughta go to Mrs. Peppermint and tell her what you girls are doing. * Lulu Luck: And if you do, you'll be seen as a snitch. * Garnet Gem: But that's not fair! You can't just--- * Rarity: Enough! Come on, girls. Now that these girls are the official losers of this school, we'll make your days here at Harmony High are a living nightmare! Let's go. (The Popular Six walked off with their heads held high. Citrine sits on her haunches and whimpers.) * Citrine Gem: (tearfully) It's not fair. I didn't do anything bad. * Emerald Gem: (sighs, hugging Citrine) None of us did, Citrine. * Amber Gem: And I blame Garnet! * Garnet Gem: ME?! I didn't ask if I could dance with Thunder! He did that himself! * Sapphire Gem: Girls, please! It doesn't matter whose fault it is. All it matters is that we still have each other. * Garnet Gem: Shut up, Sapphire. There is nothing that you can say or do right now that'll make things better for all of us! * Pearline Gem: Yeah. Rarity and her pesky friends will mess with us, and then soon, the whole school will join in. * Emerald Gem: Well...I say we tell Mrs. Peppermint. * Garnet Gem: Seriously?! Snitching on them will make us look weak, a--- * Emerald Gem: So what?! They can't get away with it! You aren't afraid of those mares, are you, Garnet? * Garnet Gem: (sighing) No, I'm not. (to her sisters) Come on! (Her sisters follow her elsewhere.) ~(Scene: Harmony High Office)~ (The Gem Sisters are here, speaking to the principal.) * Mrs. Peppermint: ...So, they just banned you from the clubs you've joined? * Garnet, Sapphire, Amber, Citrine: Yes! * Citrine Gem: (tearfully) That meanie mare Pinkie Pie also threatened to hurt me! (Sapphire puts both her forelegs around her bubbly sister, comforting her.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Garnet, you mentioned Sweetie Swirl "accidentally" taking pictures of you and Thunder Stone dancing. How do you accidentally take photos of ponies dancing? * Garnet Gem: Exactly! Even I don't get that! (scowling) Unless...Rarity told her to do it. * Mrs. Peppermint: Well, it looks like I'll be having a little chat with the girls before lunch. (to the door, calling out) Ploomette? (Her assistant peeks her head into the room.) * Ploomette: Yes, Mrs. Peppermint? * Mrs. Peppermint: If you see Rarity or any one of her friends, tell them I'd like to see them all before lunch. * Ploomette: Will do, ma'am. (She leaves.) (Time skip - after school) ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (The bell rings. The Gem Sisters, including other students, exit the classroom and walked together down the hall.) * Garnet Gem: Ugh! That test was so hard! I can't believe I got a D! * Sapphire Gem: Well, maybe you would ''get a better grade if you didn't spend so much time goofing off! * '''Garnet Gem:' Please don't go into lecture mode, Sapphire. * Sapphire Gem: Garnet, I'm serious! Don't you want to get a good job? * Garnet Gem: I want to become a Wonderbolt. * Sapphire Gem: Well, if you want to become a Wonderbolt, you have to know the history, such as--- * Garnet Gem: What?! There's...tests that you have to do first?! Oh, come on! * Sapphire Gem: Don't be like that! Geez, would it kill you to start taking these things a little more seriously? I think you should worry more about--- * Garnet Gem: Ugh! Sapphire, shut up! * Sapphire Gem: Hey! I'm your sister! You can't speak to me like that! * Emerald Gem: All right! Enough, you two! Geez, it's like all you do is argue. * Amber Gem: I agree, and all this arguing is giving me a headache. * Garnet Gem: (mocking pity) Oh, Amber, that's terrible! (sourly) You can blame it all on Sapphire! * Sapphire Gem: Me?! All I'm doing is giving you advice on how to improve on your education, and you... (sighs) Is there one thing about me that you do appreciate...or something like that? * Emerald Gem: STOP! (Garnet and Sapphire go silent.) * Emerald Gem: Please, just stop! Girls, stop! * Voice: (sarcastically) Yes, dearies! Please, put an end to this ridiculous quarreling! * Garnet Gem: (to herself) Not her again. (She was right; it was Rarity speaking, and behind her are her other five friends.) * Rarity: So...which one of you Gems snitched on the Popular Six? * Emerald Gem: We had to, Rarity! What you're doing isn't fair! * Rarity: What is so unfair about it? Do I not have the right to be angry? Thunder Stone cheated on me! * Sapphire Gem: But you blamed it on Amber. You and your friends banned us from the clubs! * Emerald Gem: You're overreacting! * Citrine Gem: Yeah! Like, not cool! I oughta... (sees Pinkie; she gasps) Oh! (fearfully) Uh, bye, girls! (She starts to run, but Pinkie gets in her way, forcing her to stop.) * Pinkie Pie: Where do you think you're going? (She is suddenly shoved aside by Garnet.) * Garnet Gem: Hey! Stay away from my sister, Stinky Pie! * Citrine Gem: (giggles) Stinky Pie! That's funny! * Pinkie Pie: (angry) Why, I oughta---! (Pinkie jumps out toward Citrine, and pins her to the floor.) * Citrine Gem: S-Stop it! * Garnet Gem: Hey, Stinky Pie! Get off of her if you know what's good for you! * Pinkie Pie: (angry) It's Pinkie Pie! (Pinkie shoves Garnet away from her. Then, she gives Citrine a punch to the face.) * Pinkie Pie: You know, Citrine, it must be hard to be a weak, sorry excuse of a sister...to your sisters. * Emerald Gem: Hey! You get off of her! * Rarity: Oh, this is wonderful! Get her, Pinkie Pie! * Sapphire Gem: NO! (Just before she could do anything, Pinkie pushes her hard enough into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Garnet saw this with wide eyes, then she snarls with anger and turns to Pinkie. The sporty Gem Sister charges at the pink party pony, ready to right. Garnet jumps up and delivers a flying kick towards Pinkie, but the latter stepped aside and she smacks the white pegasus across the face. Dazed, Garnet stumbled backwards, her rump hitting a locker. Periwinkle walks up to her.) * Periwinkle: (mocking pity) Aww, what's wrong, Garnet? Are you sick or something? Don't worry, let me help yo--- THWACK! (Garnet has given Periwinkle an uppercut punch, then runs over to continue her brawl with Pinkie. The pink mare sees this as an opportunity to step out of the way and she grabs her red tail with her mouth, then tosses her into a garbage can. Garnet climbs out and flies toward Pinkie; she grabs her by a foreleg and tosses her to the floor. Garnet makes a landing and stomps on Pinkie's nose, causing blood to drip out of her nostrils. Enraged, Pinkie gives Garnet a headbutt to the white mare's midsection. Garnet stumbled backwards again, but managed to stay on her hooves this time. Once she regains her composure, she stares the pink pony down. Garnet tackles her to the floor, but Pinkie thrusts a hoof out toward her face, giving Garnet a black eye. Then, she proceeds to reach over and bite her right ear.) * Garnet Gem: OWWWW!! (hoof to bitten ear) ARE YOU CRAZY?!? * Pinkie Pie: (angry) That's what you get for calling me Stinky Pie! * Garnet Gem: Well, you deserved it! And also, in case you didn't get this through your head already, I'm gonna make this clear and simple for you. Stay. Away. From my sisters! You got that, moron? (turning to Rarity) And YOU! You better let Amber back into your girly club or else I'll do what I just did to Pinkie, but just as worse! * Rarity: So, it's true. You and your sisters snitched on us. (angry) Well, fine! If it makes you happy, Amber...you're back in the club! * Amber Gem: R-Really? * Emerald Gem: Yes, really! Can we stop now?! You girls are causing a scene! (The others turned around and realized Emerald was right; there are a few ponies watching with wide eyes and slightly agape mouths. Just then, Mrs. Peppermint walks into the scene.) * Mrs. Peppermint: What in Equestria is going on here?! (She took one look at Pinkie and Garnet's disheveled/injured appearance and shook her head.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Garnet Gem and Pinkie Pie. Both of you in my office. Right. Now. If there's anypony else with you, they should come too. But first, you have to go to the nurse's office to get those injures covered up. (to the other students) And the rest of you should go where you have to be. (Garnet and Pinkie glared at each other, then went their separated ways.) ~(Scene: Harmony High Office)~ (The Gem Sisters and the Popular Six all sat here; Pinkie and Garnet both have bandages covering their injures. Periwinkle has an ice pack held to her chin. Mrs. Peppermint is not here yet, but did enter the room seconds later. She turns to address the twelve mares.) * Mrs. Peppermint: All right. So, everypony is here, correct? * Gem Sisters, Popular Six: Yes, Mrs. Peppermint. * Mrs. Peppermint: Good. Now...I was told by somepony that Garnet Gem and Pinkie Pie were fighting. (turning to Garnet) Would you care to explain yourself, young lady? * Garnet Gem: Why the hay are you turning to me?! Stinky Pie is the one who started it! * Pinkie Pie: (angry) It's PINKIE PIE! * Garnet Gem: Ha! Tell that to somepony who cares! * Rarity: Oh, please. You know you deserved it, Garnet. * Garnet Gem: (angry) Shut your bucking mouth, Rarity! * Mrs. Peppermint: (sternly) Garnet Gem! You and your sisters may be new here, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to speak in an unpleasant manner to your peers! And Rarity, do yourself a favor and behave yourself! That goes for you as well...Twilight, Lulu, Sweetie, and Periwinkle. (The aforementioned four mares nodded, then glared at the Gems. Rarity, however, just rolled her eyes in annoyance.) * Rarity: (feigning innocence) But...Mrs. Peppermint. I didn't do anything. Amber was the one who told Garnet to be all sweet and lovely towards Thunder. So...she stole him from me. Don't I have a right to be angry? * Mrs. Peppermint: Hmm. So Thunder Stone is cheating on you and you think it's Amber Gem's fault? * Amber Gem: Mrs. Peppermint, I didn't know Thunder and Rarity are dating. I...I didn't tell Garnet to convince him to cheat on her! Honest! * Garnet Gem: Yeah! Thunder kinda...just started dancing with me and stuff. I didn't tell him to do it. He kinda did that himself. * Rarity: (angry) Don't listen to Lil' Miss Barbarian! She's lying! * Mrs. Peppermint: Hmm. Garnet, is what you're telling me true? * Garnet Gem: Obviously! That so-called evidence was fake! Sweetie was clearly spying on us while we were hanging out at my house and stuff. (to Sweetie) Seriously, is there a good reason you were accidentally taking pictures of me and Thunder dancing? * Mrs. Peppermint: Garnet, don't get aggressive. (to Sweetie) And...Sweetie Swirl. why were you spying on the Gem Sisters? * Sweetie Swirl: I...uh...um...I-I wasn't...um, planning to do anything with the photos...but... (glancing at Rarity) ...I guess I-I got too excited and wanted to show Rarity. Um...she thought it was cute when those two w-were dancing. * Mrs. Peppermint: ...Oh. All right, then. So you're telling me you weren't set up, correct? * Sweetie Swirl: Huh? Uh, yes, ma'am! Uh...a-and also, I don't think Thunder likes Garnet in a...loving way...you know? * Mrs. Peppermint: Yes. I understand what you're trying to say, Sweetie Swirl. Now...let me see if I got this right; Thunder Stone and Garnet Gem were dancing, but it turns out it was Thunder who asked her to dance. Sweetie Swirl just so happens to walk by, only to accidentally take pictures of them dancing. Am I correct? * Garnet Gem: Yeah. But Sweetie was clearly lying. I was sure Rarity told her to do it. * Emerald Gem: Yeah. The Stone Brothers came to visit us, and we all hung out and stuff. * Mrs. Peppermint: Well...I think I've heard enough. Rarity, if you and your friends keep this up, the six of you will get a Saturday detention. Rarity, Twilight, Periwinkle...you may be club leaders, but you still must follow the rules of this school. Now let's discuss the fight that occurred earlier today. Garnet Gem and Pinkie Pie. What were you two fighting about? * Garnet Gem: I didn't start it. Pinkie Pie did. She threatened to hurt Citrine. * Citrine Gem: Yeah. That was, like...mean. But I wasn't hurt. * Sapphire Gem: It's true. I swear, this is all because we snitched on them. They know what we did and they weren't happy. * Mrs. Peppermint: And so that's when Garnet and Pinkie started fighting? * Garnet Gem: Oh yeah, and Stinky Pie started it. * Pinkie Pie: (angry) IT'S PINKIE PIE!! * Mrs. Peppermint: (sternly) Pinkie Pie, that's enough. You can look forward to Saturday detention tomorrow. I expect both of you to show up. * Garnet Gem: What?! * Mrs. Peppermint: (sternly) If you start a fight with somepony, you get a Saturday detention. That's the rule. (She levitates two slips of paper to Garnet and Pinkie.) * Garnet Gem: Oh, come on! * Mrs. Peppermint: You must show this to your guardian. They will know that you will spend your Saturday morning in the detention room. If you don't show up, you'll get another Saturday detention. Is that clear? * Garnet Gem: (sighs) Yes, ma'am. * Pinkie Pie: Yes, ma'am. ~(Scene: Harmony High hallway)~ (Both group of girls leave the principal's room.) * Garnet Gem: (to her sisters) This is so stupid. I was just trying to protect you guys! * Sapphire Gem: You broke a rule, Garnet. So you must face the consequences. (glancing behind herself) But look on the bright side; at least Pinkie Pie got punished. But then...there's dad. * Pearline Gem: Ooh. You better be ready for him. * Garnet Gem: Come on. How angry do you think he'll be? * Amber Gem: We'll find out once we get home. * Garnet Gem: Oh, that reminds me. I'll have to take Pearlie to the salon to get her mane and tail dyed red and her coat white, and--- * Emerald Gem: Garnet! We're not doing that! * Garnet Gem: Okay, fine. (Time skip - dinnertime) ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (The sisters and their father sat at the dinner table, eating.) * Mac Gem: So, Garnet. Your sisters told me about what happened at school. * Garnet Gem: Ugh! Citrine, why did you tell him? * Citrine Gem: (confused) Was I not supposed to? * Mac Gem: Garnet, you really need to keep your temper under control. You've gotten into fights at school before. Please don't do it again! * Garnet Gem: (sighs) All right, dad. * Mac Gem: So, anyway...what about the rest of you? How was school? * Emerald Gem: It was okay. * Sapphire Gem: Great. * Amber Gem: Okay. * Pearline Gem: Same as always... * Citrine Gem: Amazing! * Sapphire Gem: How was work, dad? * Mac Gem: It was... (forcing a smile) ...great. So, Citrine told a lot about your new friends. * Citrine Gem: You'll love them, daddy! They're the Stone Brothers! Their names are Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone! And they're sextuplets, like us! * Mac Gem: Really? Maybe one day, you girls can introduce me to them. Oh! And what are their parents like? (The girls went silent for a bit.) * Sapphire Gem: They never told us. * Mac Gem: Huh...oh, that's all right. I'll meet them one day. (They go back to finishing their dinner.) ~(Scene: A dark room)~ (A silhouette of a mare can be seen looking at a photo of Mac Gem and his wife Mother Gem embracing; she is a white-coated unicorn with long, curly salmon pink mane/tail and blue eyes.) * "Mysterious Mare": Oh, Macky Gem. It's a shame your sweet and gorgeous Mother Gem isn't around anymore. It's too bad she passed away. (tosses the photo aside) Well...now that she's out of the way, you and I can finally be together. Whether you like it...or not. --- To be continued...